


It Shouldn't Take Long

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac is neglecting Jack to spend time with his Dad.





	1. So it begins...

To say that Jack Dalton was nervous was an understatement. He was waiting for Mac to return from dinner with his father, and truth be known, the outcome of so many thing hung in the balance. Jack was wondering if they would stay together, and continue indulging Mac's particular kink, or would Mac decide that since he'd found his dad, would he have use for Jack at all anymore. Then there was the work situation. Would Mac's dad continue trying to take his place until he was relegated to a desk job? Uncertainty abounded, and did nothing to ease Jack's mind. He supposed that all he could do was wait until Mac returned and find out then.

As far as work was concerned, James kept finding ways to have Mac with him on missions with Jack relegated to the role of third wheel. Jack figured it was just a matter of time before he was re-assigned or let go completely. And as for Jack and Mac, well, that was going to hell in a hand basket fairly quickly. Ever since Mac found out about his father, he hadn't come near Jack, and Jack was starting to wonder when the other shoe was going to drop on that situation. He so wanted to talk to Mac about all of this, but was afraid of the answers he might get. He got in bed to spend another night alone.

 

When Mac arrived home, Jack was sleeping. Instead of waking him, he went outside to the patio thinking about his father. When Jack woke up, he was in a surly moody and that wasn't a good thing. He saw Mac sitting on the patio, so he made his way outside......

“Hey, Jack!”

“Mac..... how was your dinner date?”

“It was actually pretty good. More progress was made, but we still have a long way to go.....”

“Well, that's something..... are we still on for the park tomorrow?”

“I'm afraid not.... Dad is taking me fishing.....something of a bonding experience.....”

“I should have known.....”

“Known what?”

“Another outing with James!”

“Hey, are you okay?

“I'm fine..... why do you ask?”

“I'm asking because you seem like you're in a bad mood...... what's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong, Mac. In fact, everything's fine.....”

 

Before Mac could reply, Jack went inside. Mac cringed at the sound of slamming doors. Deep down he knew that he wasn't doing right by Jack and was neglecting him nine ways to Sunday, but after finally deciding to give his father a chance, his time was taken up with getting to know the man. He thought deep down that Jack understood, but he wasn't 100% sure. He knew he needed to talk with Jack if he could only find the time. James didn't know about Mac and Jack, so he had no idea what he was disrupting. Mac was debating about telling his father, but felt that he should ask Jack first. Jack's jealousy and hurt feelings hurt Mac deeply, but Jack was going to have to talk to him.

The next morning didn't find much improvement in the Dalton/MacGyver household. Jack was still in a foul mood, and Mac was still trying to find a way to approach what was going on......

“Jack?”

“What?”

“I want to talk to you about some of the things going on.....”

“So talk......”

“I know I've been spending a lot of time with my Dad, and I've been neglecting you. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for that.....”

“If you really are sorry, you'll make an attempt to take care of things here at home. I know you just found the guy and are trying to make up for lot time, but life didn't get put on hold for James MacGyver.

With that, Jack rose from the table and left the apartment. Mac sat at the table, stunned at what Jack had said. The tears came fast and furious as he tried to think of some way to try and make some of the hurt he'd caused Jack. About that time, his cell chirped. He looked at the caller I.D. And saw his father's number. He considered not answering, but knew that James would continue to call until he answered.......

“Hello, Dad......”

“Angus, how are you?”

“I'm alright......”

“So are you ready to get to the lake?”

“I suppose.....”

“What's up, Mac? You don't sound very excited.....”

“It's not that, Dad, I'm just a bit tired is all.....”

“Too many late nights catching up with me, I suppose......”

“It's not that big of a deal. So what time are you picking me up?”

“I should be there by 10. Be waiting for me out front with your gear.....”

“Will do......”

Mac ended the call and went to find some paper and a pen so he could leave Jack a note. He knew Jack would probably have a fit when he read it, but hopefully he would try to understand. When Jack arrived home, he found the note from Mac. Needless to say, he was not happy. He though about things for a minute: He understood that Mac was trying to give his dad a chance, but surely Mac was seeing what it was doing to the two of them. He was always off doing something with his Dad while Jack felt cast off in a corner somewhere like a toy nobody wanted to play with anymore. Well, no more! Jack got his bag from the closet, and packed enough clothes for a few days. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew that this wasn't the place for him anymore. He took a quick look around and headed out the door......

When Mac arrived home from his fishing trip, he immediately knew something was wrong. The apartment was dark and way too quiet. He turned on the lights, and saw the note he left for Jack laying on the table torn in half. Mac made his way through the apartment, knowing he was on a fool's errand. He knew deep-down that Jack wasn't there, and his fear was realized when he got to their bedroom and saw the clothes on the bed. He checked the closet, and sure enough, Jack's duffel bag was gone. Mac felt a sinking feeling when he discovered this, and as he made his way to the bed, he could feel the tears falling fast.

Jack finished his burger and made his way back to the motel he'd checked into earlier. He tried to watch TV, but nothing held his interest. He turned off the TV and lay on the bed thinking about what he was going to do. He really wanted to talk to Mac, but he was probably off somewhere with his dad. It made Jack sad when he thought about the situation he was in. He knew he couldn't possibly understand Mac's position because he was lucky enough to have had his dad in his life. That aside, surely Mac wasn't so blind that he couldn't see that spending all his time with James Macgyver was tearing what he and Jack had apart. Jack knew that Mac having something of a relationship with James was new and exciting, but Mac needed to remember that he had Jack, too. It's not like he could just throw Jack and what they had away, was it? Jack reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He lay there in the darkness thinking about calling Mac in the morning, and asking if they could sit down and talk. He hoped Mac was be agreeable because this thing was really starting to wear him down. As sleep claimed him, he hoped he was going to be doing the right thing.

The next morning, Jack called Mac and asked if he could make some time for him so they could talk. Mac replied that he a few hours to spare, and that he was doing something with Dad later that afternoon. Jack was disappointed but figured that he should take what he could get. He told Mac that he would be there within the hour, and Mac said he'd be waiting. As Jack made his way home, he began to have second thought about talking with Mac. What he had to say was really important (at least to him), but he was afraid Mac would think he was being foolish. When he arrived, Mac kissed him and told him that he was glad he was alright......

“”Jack, why did you leave?”

“You have the nerve to stand there and ask me that like you don't know?”

“If I knew, I wouldn't have asked......”

“Mac, I hate to say this, but your Dad is the reason I decided to leave.....”

“My Dad? What does he have to do with this?”

“He has plenty to do with this...... He keeps you on the go all the time, you're never home, and when you are, you're on the phone with him. It never ends! I wait here patiently for you to come home, but you don't seem to have time for me anymore. I'd be willing to bet that you can't remember the last time we made love, can you?”

Jack looked away guiltily at Jack's last statement. Everything Jack said was true, and Mac knew it. He'd been spending tons of time with James, and yes, he had to admit that he had severely neglected Jack in the process.....

“Mac, believe it or not, I DO understand that you would want to spend time getting to know your dad, and I do understand that you two have a lot of time to make up for, but do you think maybe you might be able to find some time for me?”

“Jack, I really am sorry about the way things have been going, and I want very much to make things right. The trouble is, my dad monopolizes my time because he wants to make up for lost time, too. There have been so many time that I've wanted to be here making love to you, but have had to deal with my dad instead......”

“Why don't you tell him you have plans with me or something?”

“Because Dad doesn't know about us......”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Jack...... Don't make me say it again......”

“Why does he not know about us, Mac?”

“Because I can't seem to find the right time and the right words to tell him.....”

“Un-fucking-believable!!! You can't get the balls to tell your Dad about me, and you let me languish here thinking that you don't give a shit about me anymore?” You are one shitty bastard, Angus MacGyver!!!”

Jack turned and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his face, then headed for the bedroom. Mac came running down the hall in time to see Jack putting more clothes in a suitcase.....

“Jack, please don't go.....”

“Why the hell not, Mac? I won't stay your dirty little secret anymore. If I'm gone, you won't HAVE to the your father about me. That will solve all your problems then, won't it?”

Mac shoved Jack down onto the bed and said; “You're not going anywhere! I refuse to have the best thing in my life walk out on me. If you can be just a little patient, I WILL make this right. You just have to give me a chance. Do you think you can do that?”

“Only if you can promise that you won't leave me hanging......”

“Don't worry, Daddy, it won't take me long, I promise!”

 

End, Chapter One


	2. Mac keeps his word...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack work things out and try to deal with James.

Hearing Mac call him Daddy turned Jack on. So much so that he started hungrily kissing Mac while trying to undress him at the same time. Once he accomplished that , he began to slowly explore every inch of his baby boy's body. Mac responded accordingly, and soon the two men were making love as if there hadn't been a break. Nearly everything was perfectly synchronized with Mac responding to Jack's ministrations, and Jack being able to anticipate said responses. The men made love for hours, and when it was over, they showered and got ready for bed. As they lay in the dark waiting for sleep, each man was lost in his own thoughts. Jack was thinking about the fact that he had been able to get Jack to understand, and promise to do something about it. Mac was thinking about his dad and how things truly were going to be different now. That was because he'd come so close to losing Jack Dalton, and that was one thing he sure as hell wasn't going to let happen!

The next morning found things much improved. Jack and Mac were having breakfast on the patio, and were discussing what the wanted to do that day. It was decided that they were going to have a small, intimate picnic at McAllister Park. Jack asked if they had everything they needed,and Mac said they could always stop along the way to get what they needed. Just as Jack was getting up to get another cup of coffee, Mac's cell chirped. Jack held his breath because he had a feeling he knew who it was. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Mac say; “Hi, Dad......” Jack felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but then remembered what Mac had promised him. This was going to be an opportunity to see if Mac meant what he said. When Jack came back from the kitchen, he was fearing the worst. Mac was telling James that they could have lunch, but that he was bringing someone with him........

“Girlfriend, Mac?”

“Boyfriend, Dad..... Jack Dalton as a matter of fact.......”

“Come again?”

“You heard me the first time. I'm bringing my boyfriend who happens to be Jack Dalton to lunch.....”

Jack's heart skipped a beat when he heard Mac tell James that he was Mac's boyfriend. The proof that Mac meant what he'd told Jack the night before was right there in front of him. His heart swelled with pride and love for Mac......

“Where do you want to meet for lunch, Dad?”

“Let me get back to you.....”

“Whatever......”

Mac ended the call and lay the phone on the table. He suddenly found himself with his arms full of Jack, who was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Mac kissed him back, and Jack asked what James had to say. Mac gave him the run down on the conversation, and said that he wasn't holding his breath about James calling back. He suggested they go ahead with their plans to go to the park, and Jack started getting everything ready.

They guys enjoyed themselves on their outing. They had their picnic and walked on some of the walking trails. When they got back to their table, Mac asked Jack what was on his mind......

“There's nothing on my mind.....”

“That's bullshit, and we both know it. Something's bothering you, and I wish you would tell me what it is......”

“I'm concerned about that conversation you had with James this morning.....”

“What is it that's concerning you, Jack?”

“I'm worried about the fallout. Since James runs the Foundation, he could fire me, or put us on different teams, and I really don't want that. Then there's the fact that he knows about us. Mac, what if he tries to break us up?”

“I don't think he'll try anything because if he does, I can always quit again.....”

Mac saw the panicked look on Jack's face and said; “But I would take you with me this time.....”

“You would?”

“Hell, yes, I'd take you with me. I missed having my Daddy with me the first time, and I don't want to go through that again.....”

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that..... you know, we really need to get in front of this thing before the shit hits the fan.....”

“I agree.... say, why don't we go home and spend some quality time?”

“That sounds like a plan to me!”

The guys gathered their things and headed for home, each anticipating the lovemaking they had planned to do. They were naked in record time, and Jack was giving Mac serious head. Mac decided that he didn't want to miss out, so they took it to the bedroom so they could do some serious '69'ing. Soon Jack began to work Mac into a frenzy by working his hole over. After playing with it for a while and making sure it was open enough, he positioned his head at the entrance and shove it in to the hilt. Mac went crazy with lust, and began a stream of blistering dirty talk. Jack thrust once more and coated Mac's insides. Mac jacked his cock while still impaled on Jack and shot a mess all over himself. The two took a shower and decided to watch TV. They were sitting in the over-sized recliner that Jack had bought so Mac could sit on his lap when Mac's cell went off. He picked it up from the coffee table and saw his father's info on the screen. He showed it to Jack and answered the call.....

“Yes, Dad?”

“Were you busy?”

“Just watching TV with Jack.....”

“Is this a bad time?”

“Not really..... what's on your mind?”

“I was wondering if you could come by the apartment so we could talk?”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I'd rather not discuss it over the phone.....”

“Sounds serious....”

“It is, Mac.....”

“When do you want me to be there?”

“As soon as you can.....”

James ended the call leaving a perplexed Mac to stare at his phone. Jack asked what was going on, and Mac replied that he really didn't know. He told Jack that his father had something he wanted to discuss with him and asked him to come as soon as he could. Mac saw Jack's face cloud over, and took him in his arms, telling him that he would make it quick, and would be back before he knew it. That didn't help Jack's mood much, but he went along with it because he didn't want Mac thinking he didn't believe in him.

When Mac arrived at James' apartment, he had a funny sense of foreboding though he didn't know why. On the way over, he'd wracked his brain as to why his father wanted to talk to him, and why was it so important. He knocked on the door, and James answered immediately, almost as if he was watching for Mac to arrive......

“I'm glad you could come on such notice.....”

“What's this all about, Dad?”

“I've been doing some thinking about our conversation this morning, and I want you to know that I have no problem whatsoever with your being gay.....”

“But?”

“Why did you decide to take up with Jack Dalton, of all people?”

“What the hell's wrong with my being with Jack? The man's been nothing but good to me, and I happen to love him more than I can say!”

“Mac, he's not the most savory of characters. He'd committed atrocities that would scare the most seasoned operatives. He's just no good.....”

“Says the man who left his son with no word, no contact, nothing!”

“That's not fair, Mac!”

“Fair or not, it's the truth! You know, somehow I knew something like this would happen when you found out about Jack and me. But let me tell you this: there's no one on God's green earth that will tear me and Jack apart. Having said that, let me say this, Dad: You can either accept the fact that you can't split Jack and I up, or I can walk out of your life for good!”

“But, Mac, he's no good and he'll only end up hurting you......”

Jack never looked back. He walked to his car and drove away, leaving his father standing in the front doorway watching him drive away. When Mac got home, Jack could tell the visit hadn't gone well. He had a million questions, but didn't dare ask them. Mac called to him from the patio and told him he had a recording he wanted him to listen to. Curious, Jack sat down, and listened to every word of the conversation that had taken place at James'. Mac had the forethought to start the voice recorder on his cell before he knocked on the door and was able to capture everything.

After the recording finished, Jack looked at Mac and asked; “Baby, what are we gonna do now?”

 

End, Chapter Two


	3. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac final sets things right and walks away from his Dad.

“Baby, what are we gonna do now?'

“We are going to go about our business as usual. We'll go to work, do our jobs, and not piss James off no more than we have to.....”

“What if we have a mission, and he does what he always does?”

“I'll just have to insist that you have always watched my back, and that isn't going to change. I know the past few times we've gone on a mission he's pushed you to the wayside. No more! You will be right be my side where you are supposed to be.....”

That made Jack feel a bit better, but he was still nervous that now the cat was out of the bag, he might have to start looking for another job. He voiced this to Mac, but Mac didn't seem concerned at all......

“If it comes to that, Jack, I'll leave the Foundation just like I did before....”

“Why would you do that because of me?”

“Because I love you, and I want you to be with me no matter what. I almost lost you because I was chasing a dream that never really came true, but I'll be damned if I let it happen again!”

Jack took Mac in his arms and the two held each other for the longest time. Mac broke the embrace, looked Jack directly in the eye and said; “Take me to bed, Daddy.....”

 

The next morning, the two men headed to work, each wondering what the were going to face when they got there. Matilda Weber met them outside the elevators to give them a heads-up regarding Oversight's mood. She told them to tread lightly because he was being a real ass, and that she was afraid that the slightest thing might set him off. Mac said; “I'll take my chances.....” and walked into the conference room with Jack in tow.......

Oversight looked up from the papers he was reading. He was not happy to see Jack Dalton standing there with his son. Before he could say anything, Mac addressed him by saying that they all needed to talk. James asked what was on Mac's mind, and that was all the opening Mac needed......

“The first thing is about Jack. I know you don't want him on missions with us, but that's too bad. He's always been there to watch my back, and will continue to do so. Second, I know you have a problem with Jack and I being together, but that NOT going to change. Jack and I have been together for a long time, and we will be together from now on, no matter what ANYBODY thinks. Third, if anyone has a problem with any of this, Jack and I can always quit with or without your permission, Father.”

James sat there trying to digest what Mac had just said. He had to admit his son had balls to stand up to him. While it was true that he could do without Jack Dalton on the scene, he didn't want to lose his son. His stubborness was warring with the fact that he could lose Mac, all because he wanted to hold all the cards and have complete control. He was trying to think of a suitable compromise because he knew that Mac wasn't giving in, and Jack wasn't going anywhere.....

“Mac, don't you think we can come to some sort of a compromise?”

“No.....”

“Why not?”

“Because I'll be damned if I'm going to give in to you. You have the nerve to come back into my life after being gone forever, and expect to dictate to me just so you can manipulate the situation to suit you!”

“I know I wasn't there......”

“Skip it! Jack, we're outta here.....”

Mac made his way to the door with Jack close behind. The ride down in the elevator was tense and quiet. Once they were on the sidewalk, Jack asked Mac if he was okay......

“I am now, babe.....”

“Mac, what are we gonna do now?”

“We're gonna take it easy for a while, and maybe do some traveling, but right now were going home because I feel like celebrating!”

Jack got Mac's meaning really quick, and when they arrived home, he quickly stripped and headed for the bedroom. Mac came in wanting to know if he could take a nap with his Daddy, and Daddy said ; “Yes....” Mac climbed up on the big bed and snuggled close to his Daddy. The snuggling turned into much more and when the two were lying there spent and breathless, Mac thanked Jack for believing in him and for hanging in for the long haul. “After all, I told you it shouldn't take long.....”

 

THE END


End file.
